Rosie (Thomas and Friends)
Rosie is pink tank engine who has a crush on Thomas the Tank Engine * 'Home: '''Island of Sodor. * '''Train Built: '''Steamie. * '''Personality: '''Friendly, cute, helpful, funny, happy, cheerful. * '''Appearance: '''Pink tank engine with 6 wheels (just like Thomas), black smokebox, grey face with freckles on her cheeks, red chassis, black buffers, red portholes and white tail lamp. * '''Goal: '''To be a really useful engine. To help Thomas (because she likes him). * '''Gender: '''Female. * '''Alignment: '''Good. * '''Friends: 'Thomas the Tank Engine (boyfriend), Edward the Blue Engine, Henry the Green Engine, Gordon the Big Engine, James the Red Engine, Percy the Small Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Murdoch the Strong Engine, Arthur the LMS Tank Engine, Mavis the Quarry Diesel, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins, Fergus the Traction Engine, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine, Lady Belle, Millie, Stephen, Bash and Dash the Logging Locos, Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro, Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton, Sidney, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, * 'Enemies: 'Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty, George, Bulgy, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks, * '''Likes: '''Thomas, working on the Fat Controller's Railway, being really useful, helping Thomas. * '''Dislikes: '''Causing confusion and delay, not being helpful, bullies, Thomas and other engines getting mad at her. * '''Powers and abilities: '''Fire, steam, strength and speed. Rosie played Cylindria in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures She is a Pink Girl with Red Glasses Rosie played Pinky in Jack and the Ghostly Adventures She is a ghost She plays Tily in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) She is Ly the Fairy's daughter. She plays Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter She is Thomas's love interest. She plays Ariel in The Little Merengine (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) and The Little Merengine 2: Return to the Sea (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Prince Eric's love interest and daughter of King Triton and Melody's mother. She plays Prince Charming in Rosie White and the Seven Dwarfs (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) and Happily Ever After (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Prince Charming's love interest. She plays Thumbelina in Rosielina (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is a girl no bigger than a thumb and Prince Cornelius' love interest and Jacquimo's best friend. She plays Belle in Beauty and the Ogre (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Maurice's daughter and buddy of Beast and Prince Adam's love interest. She plays Alice in Rosie in Wonderland (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Lorna's sister and owner of Dinah. She plays Anastasia in Rosiestasia (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Pooka's owner and Dimitri's love interest. She plays Young Nala in The Hero King (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Sarafina's daughter and Young Simba's love interest. She plays Odette in The Fairy Princess (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Prince Derek's love interest. She plays in Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is the daughter of the king and queen and Milo Thatch's love interest. She plays Chel in The Road to El Dorado (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Miguel's love interest. She plays Cinderella in Rosierella (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is Prince Charming's love interest. Inspiration *Tanya Mousekewitz Rosie (Thomas and Friends)/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Michael Brandon Category:Michael Angelis Category:Pink Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Youngest Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Percy and Rosie Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Females Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:BoCo’s Friends Category:Disney Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Ringo Starr Category:George Carlin Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Kids